The invention relates to a restraining strap assembly, and more specifically to a trunk retainer assembly for an automobile.
In the past a problem has existed for automobile owners on occasions when they were required to carry an excessively large amount of objects or objects of size such that the trunk lid of the automobile could not be fully closed. An example of such a situation is the annual pilgramage to pick up the family Christmas tree that is normally placed into the trunk of the automobile. On this and other similar occasions the problem has usually been resolved by tieing down the trunk lid with one or more pieces of rope. One of the headaches of this solution normally comes about from the difficulty of finding structure to which to tie the ends of the rope. Another frequent problem is the lack of rope to tie the trunk lid down when it is needed.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel device for securing the trunk lid of an automobile when it can't be fully closed due to the size or amount of objects loaded in the trunk compartment.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel trunk retainer assembly that is easy to install and remove.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel trunk retainer assembly that is inexpensive to manufacture.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel trunk retainer assembly that can be marketed for a reasonal price.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel trunk retainer assembly that can fit practically all makes and models of automobiles.